Gohan's Concern
by KRicci93
Summary: One-Shot, Gohan wonders why his father is so relaxed on a fishing trip during the three years between the Frieza Saga and the Android Saga. What will Gohan do about it? R


_**Gohan's Concern**_

**This is just a short one-shot that takes place during the three year waiting period between Goku's return home and the battle with the Androids. Gohan is concerned about the battle because of all of the rest and relaxation done by his family while he wants to continue training. R&R and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The falling leaves of November added quite a touch Mount Paozu's already beautiful scenery. Birds chirped and flew around without a care in the world. Wild Animals such as Saber tooth Tigers and Wolves did what they did best, and the cool breeze moved through the mountains. The evening sun also left a nice tinge of color on the area. The rivers glistened and sparkled and the fish were safe in their watery home. Well... almost...

"Here I come!" Shouted Goku while diving into the deepest part of the stream. He left a big splash that soaked his friends and family.

"Goku!" Yelled Krillin, "Do you have to get us all wet?"

Goku poked his head up out of the water. "Whoops, sorry." Goku smiled. "Come on in, the waters great!"

Krillin sighed. "Sorry, I don't really feel like swimming today." Then a body leaped over his head, Gohan's body that is.

He was in his white shorts and dove into the water, leaving another big splash. He swam around under the water a bit before returning to the surface. He came out and looked at Krillin as well. "Come on in, it's nice and cold, and it feels great!"

Krillin sighed, giving into his friends persuasive ways. "Alright, I guess I'll get in." Krillin stood up and stripped down to his boxers and dived into the water. He came up quickly, taking himself out of the water, with his arms held around him and blue in the face. "Wow! Cold!"

"Relax." Said Goku, who then grabbed Krillin's leg and pulled him back into the water. Gohan laughed.

Gohan had a few thoughts going through his mind at the moment, _Gosh, we're out here having so much fun, and yet we only have a year before the androids are supposed to attack. Shouldn't we be preparing? _Gohan was cut from his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his ankle and pull him under. As he went down, he saw that Krillin had his leg, and Goku had Krillin's leg. It was becoming a chain of sorts. Gohan decided to mess with them. He used all of his energy and began to accelerate forward so he could pull the two out of the water with him. Once out of the water, Goku and Krillin let go and looked at Gohan.

Goku smiled. "Wow Gohan, that's some power." Gohan just scratched his head and laughed.

"At least someone has training on the mind." Called out a deep voice.

The three looked to see Piccolo sitting criss-cross in the shadow under a tree. Piccolo had the look of irritation on his face. "I'm amazed at how you guys can goof off when we know there is a threat coming, a threat even greater than Frieza himself."

"Piccolo relax." Said Goku, "We've got plenty of time, why don't you help us catch some fish?"

"I'm quite tired of fish to be honest with you." Said Piccolo with a lower voice.

Goku laughed and dove back under water, Krillin did the same, Gohan however decided to get out. He walked over to where Piccolo sat and he sat down next to him. "Excuse me, Piccolo?"

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked to Gohan. "What is it?"

"Are you worried, about the Androids I mean." Gohan said softly

Piccolo sighed. "To be totally honest, I am kind of nervous, I could harly take on Frieza. Even your father had trouble with him." Piccolo looked out to the stream. "And from what that young boy from the future said, these Androids are even stronger than Frieza."

Gohan looked down to the ground and sighed. "So... why is my father taking all of this time to relax when we should be preparing?"

"I don't know Gohan," Said Piccolo, "But I'm sure he has a plan, he always does." Piccolo saw the look of distress on Gohan's face, "Listen kid, go out there and have some fun, it's not healthy to be worried all of the time."

Gohan stood up, "Alright." Gohan looked out to the water and smiled. "We'll be ready." Gohan then ran and jumped into the stream.

The water began to bubble, then, five giant fish came flying out of the water one by one. They all landed on top of each other and flopped around. Goku and Gohan flew out of the water and on to the grass near the fish, Krillin just climbed out slowly.

Krillin began to yell. "No fair, I didn't even catch one, you guys always take all of the fun!"

Goku and Gohan laughed, Piccolo just sat there staring at them all sheepishly. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

**

* * *

**

Night time arrived, once again, the Son-Family along with Piccolo had fish for dinner, Krillin was a guest that night, and had to go train the next day to prepare for the Androids. After dinner, Gohan and Goku went outside to take a walk through the woods. Gohan stopped and looked at his father.

Goku stopped, turned around and looked at him, "Hey Gohan, why did you stop?"

"Well," Said Gohan softly, "I'm just concerned."

"About what son?"

"Well," Gohan looked down. "I'm just confused, we're supposed to be training for the androids, and yet we are just acting like nothing is wrong. That guy from the future said that you're supposed to die from a virus and all of our friends get killed by the androids." Gohan sighed. "Then I turn into a Super Saiyan and I still get killed by them, aren't you worried at all?"

Goku walked up to his son and knelt down. "Listen son," Said Goku, "We are training."

"What do you mean?" Said Gohan.

"We can't always train phsically, we have to train mentally too." Said Goku. "It's not all about brute strength, speed and power, you have to be able to keep a good head on your shoulders while fighting the enemy, and if our bodies are under constant stress from training, then we won't be in the righ state of mind." Goku rested his hand on Gohan's head. "Listen son, we still have plenty of time to prepare, we have to enjoy life while we can as well. Trust me, we'll be ready enough when the time comes, now relax, can you do that for me?"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah!"

Goku stood up. "Alright, so how bout we have a little race."

"A race, where to Dad?" Said Gohan.

"Who ever can get to Bulma's house and back to our house first wins, and the loser has to gut the fish next time we have fish for dinner." Said Goku cheerfully.

"Speed? You're going down Dad." Said Gohan.

"Alright." Said Goku. "Ready... Set... GO!"

Goku and Gohan flew off toward Bulma's house. The race was close the whole way, although Goku hadn't been using the Kaio-Ken or his Super Saiyan form for the speed increase. Gohan was fast though, Goku thought that he could out run 10 Vegeta's by now, but didn't know how far along Vegeta was with his training either. Goku bounced off of Capsule Corp first and back the other way, but Gohan wasn't too far behind. Gohan did the same and turned up the speed to catch up to his father. Bulma ran outside to see what the rucus was, but when she got out there, Goku and Gohan were already gone. Gohan and Goku were right next to each other by the end of the race, thier house was in sight, and Goku thought he had the victory, however, Gohan pushed what ever remaining power he had into his speed and accelerated far in fron of Goku, reaching the house first.

Gohan landed with a thud and slid across the grass until he stopped in front of the door. He then turned around to look up, ther ehis father was, landing right behind him.

"Well Gohan, you beat me." Said Goku with a smirk.

"I schooled you Dad." Said Gohan with a laugh. Gohan had pushed so much energy out of him that his eyes began to shut. Goku looked at him with concern, then, Gohan fell forward and fell unconscious.

Goku caught him, Gohan was asleep. "We'll have to teach you how to control that a little better." Said Goku, who then walked into the house. After a few minuted, Gohan's bedroom light went out, then the living room light, and the only light left on was in the dining room, where Goku and Chi Chi sat up and talked for a while at night.

Up on a cliff behind the house, Piccolo was sitting down, staring at the house. "Good night, Gohan." Said Piccolo. "I promise, we'll be ready for the Androids, you may not realize it, but that race was actually a training exercise in speed and control, you won the race, but need to control your energy output more." Gohan stopped speaking, he realized that he was talking to himself, but he spoke as if Gohan was right there. "We will be ready, that is a promise."

* * *

**What'cha think, short, simple, I just came up with this idea, so I hope it turned out alright, thanks for reading, cya later my friends.**


End file.
